


Taking the Call

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always takes the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Call

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day three prompt(s) used: Barking mad!, London Calling, Trifle, Big Ben, Double-decker bus.  
> Kink: Floo/phone sex.  
> I couldn't resist this pairing for this kink. *g* 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Taking the Call

~

When the mobile finally rang, Draco was past ready. “Took you long enough,” he snapped. 

“This could have been anyone, you know.” Harry sounded tired. “Is that how you normally answer the phone?” 

“You’re the only one who ever uses this infernal thing,” Draco reminded him. “All my friends Floo or owl like civilised wizards.”

“My apologies for being uncivilised, then.” Harry sounded amused. “Should I hang up so you can go and talk to one of them?” 

Draco snorted. “Since I’m on with you, I may as well finish the conversation. Knowing you, you’d only get distracted if I made you hang up and find a Floo instead.” 

“Plus, we can’t Floo from where we are.” 

“Ah, yes,” said Draco, settling into a comfortable position on the sofa. “Mysterious Auror case is mysterious. Do they know you’re calling me?”

“We’re allowed to contact our friends and family by non-magical means.” Harry hummed. “In fact, I actually have an hour or so before I have to go back to surveillance. I thought--” 

Slowly, Draco smiled. He knew exactly what Harry was thinking. “You thought what, Harry?” he purred. 

“Maybe you could just...talk to me?” Harry murmured. “I miss you.” 

_And I, you._ “And so you should,” said Draco, sliding his free hand over his thigh. “I’ve seen your colleagues. There’s not much wank material there.” 

Harry sputtered. “Draco!”

“What? Isn’t that why you called?” Draco licked his lips, settling the mobile between his shoulder and neck before undoing his flies. “So we could...reconnect?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered.

“Where are you?” Draco asked. 

“You know I can’t--” 

Draco huffed. “I _mean_ , are you someplace private, or are you walking about the streets of London while calling me? I don’t fancy talking you to orgasm while you’re out looking at Big Ben or on one of those double decker buses or eating trifle at tea.” 

“Oh! Right.” Harry sounded flustered. “I’m someplace private.” 

“Good.” Draco smiled. “Because I’m sure you wouldn’t want to have this conversation in public.” He paused. “Unless you have exhibitionistic tendencies you’ve kept from me.” He licked his lips. “Do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Harry laughed. “And you are barking mad.” 

“I am not,” said Draco. He smirked. “I’m just quite imaginative. For example, I could see taking you up into Big Ben, maybe into the clock tower, and sucking you off, or fucking you until you shout and make everyone look up and wonder who’s up there. That could be...interesting.” 

“Draco--” Harry sounded flustered. 

Draco smiled. “But that’s for another time. Back to the business at hand. What are you wearing?” 

“A towel,” Harry said. “I just showered.”

“Ready for me, hm? Did you touch yourself in the shower, Harry?” Draco’s pulse sped up at the thought of Harry, slick with soap and water, fondling himself. “Did you stroke your cock and think of me?”

“Yes.” Harry’s voice was low. 

“Did you come?” 

“No.”

“Good boy.” With a slow up and down motion, Draco started to stroke himself. “Take off the towel.” 

There was a rustle, after which Harry said, “Done.” 

“Are you hard?” 

“Yes.”

Draco bit back a moan. “You’ve been hard ever since calling me, haven’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Touch yourself,” Draco said, his own hand speeding up. “Take your time. Feel how soft the skin is, how warm. Is your cock throbbing?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Closing his eyes, Draco saw Harry in his mind’s eye. “Imagine I’m there, beside you. Take your hand and squeeze the base of your cock, but imagine it’s me touching you, me making you squirm. Then move your hand up and down, slowly, and think of me.”

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry’s moan was music to Draco’s ears.

“I would, but I’m too far away right now,” murmured Draco. “But when you get back I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk. In the meantime, though, this will have to do.” 

Harry’s breath hitched. “Draco--”

Humming, Draco continued. “Think about how much you love it when I touch you. And I love it, too. I love the way you feel in my palm, the way you moan when I stroke you, the way you tremble just before you come--” 

“Draco, please!” Harry hissed. “I have to--”

“You want to come?” Draco asked, his voice soft. “Do you?” 

“Yes!” Harry’s gasp was desperate, pleading. “Please--” 

“Then come,” Draco groaned, his own pleasure starting to spiral through him. “Come now, Harry!” 

Harry’s low cry spurred him on, and arching his back, Draco spurted over his hand, Harry’s harsh breathing in his ear. 

It took Draco a moment to recover, and when he did, he found the mobile he’d dropped. Putting it to his ear, he said, “Harry? You there? Harry?”

“I’m here.” Harry sounded tired. “Fuck, Draco. That was--”

“Intense?” Draco cleaned himself up with a spell. “It was just a sample, a reminder of what you’re missing by staying away from home.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “You are not subtle. Well, I should be home this weekend.” 

“Good.” Draco sighed and stretched. “Because I’m getting tired of sleeping alone.”

“Me, too.” Noise came through the mobile and Harry sighed. “Damn, that’s my cue. I have to go. I’ll call later, yeah?” 

Draco smiled. “I’ll be waiting. Love you, Harry.”

“Love you, too.” 

When the mobile went dead, Draco sighed, placing it on the side table where it would be for the next time Harry called. 

~


End file.
